


Daddy’s Love (Kakashi x Reader One-Shots)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Kinktober2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Cock leash, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Daddy's little girl, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Falling In Love, First Love, Hidden Talents, Kinktober2020, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Secret Crush, Secret love, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blindfold, fUCK ME, play with me, tease me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: Being new to the kink this may not be as accurate or realistic as expected so constructive feedback is always welcome just don't be rude. This is actually a subject matter chosen from one of several Kinktober2020 lists so here's to getting at it late.The story titled Daddy’s Love (DD/lg SSC Kakashi x Reader) will be posted separately but the plot will fall in line with the one shots pulled out .<3
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi & You, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/You
Series: Kinktober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977610
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. Establishing Daddy’s Little Girl

I was nervous to say the least. Having never spent any quality time alone with anyone of the opposite sex that I actually felt attracted to, being alone with Kakashi had me on edge. Though we had established our feelings for each other months ago, I still hadn’t quite expected that this was anything more than an innocent surface thing that would pass once he got bored of me.

As I entered the suite to the hot spring he had rented for our few days off before the next mission, the reality began to sink in as he arranged his things and my things next to each other; making sure to lay out the one futon in the room so I was closest to the heater. Blushing, I could only stand in the doorway and glance anywhere but at the man I had unexpectedly lost my heart to. 

“$Name there is a few hours before dinner. Did you want to use the hot spring to wind down before we eat and go to bed? I didn’t have anything planned for today except getting settled in so if there is anything you want to do just let me know.” 

Feeling like my face was on fire, I caught his gentle stare with my heart beating in my throat and my body shaking. 

Sensing my distress, he walked towards me slowly with his hands at his sides. When he was just a foot in front of me he placed his open palm on my left cheek and tilted my head. “You don’t have to. If you don’t mind I think I will though. Fortunately the pool we have is private and attached to our rooms so I won't be far. If you decide to join me that is fine, but it you also don’t feel comfortable that is fine too.” Then he pulls me gently into a hug; his cheek resting against the crown of my head. “Just know my feelings won’t stop just because you don’t join me.”

With a final squeeze he lets go and backs up smiling that slightly mischievous but kind smile of his before turning and heading to the bath; a slight wave of his hand signaling his departure.

Unable to sort out my feelings, I stand there stupidly for several moments before slapping my face with both hands and groaning. If this had been Ino or Sakura the would have done the right thing and joined him. Why was I so hesitant? At this rate he wouldn’t want to stay with me because I would never be ready to do more intimate things with him. Back in the village once we had established him being my Daddy turned us both on, I would use the word mercilessly to tease and torment him knowing full well he wouldn’t do anything to me I didn’t want. Out here though, where it was just the two of us, I was forced to come to terms with just how serious he might be and how much of a game we weren’t playing. 

Though the idea of calling him Daddy and doing sexual things made my clit ache and nipples harden as thoughts of him kneeling in front of me sucking and licking my pussy till I came all over his face excited me so much my body practically vibrated, I didn’t think I could actually go through with it and ask for it. 

Pinching the collar of my shirt, I pulled it out and glanced down at my breasts. It wasn’t like I didn’t have descent endowments or that there was something else wrong with me that would make him shy away. If I had to be honest I was more worried my innocence and lack of knowledge would frustrate him and cause him to leave more than anything. 

Kicking myself, I glanced at the gate that lead to the changing area before the pool outside our room. I knew I couldn’t shy away from this forever. I agreed to come so I needed to put up or shut up. Shuffling quietly to the changing area, I entered the gate to see Kakashi’s things neatly tucked into their wicker basket. Slowly undressing, I placed my things in the basket next to his before taking a towel and opening up the door that lead to our private springs pool. 

I had been delusional to think Kakashi wouldn’t know I was coming. No sooner had I stepped inside and closed the door then I locked eyes with what was easily the sexiest man alive. Not wanting to drown in his eyes, which were clearly visible through the steam, I looked only briefly at his face before letting my eyes travel down his neck to his muscular chest and shoulders and the half hidden torso that was chiseled with muscle easily supporting a six pack at least. 

Grateful and disappointed the water blocked the rest from view, I approached the edge of the pool slowly. Once at the edge, I bent down to test the temperature of the water as my hand clutched the towel closed at my chest that I was terrified to release. 

“I’m glad you decided to come. Honestly, it was kind of lonely without you.”

Looking up in surprise I was taken aback by the slight redness to his cheeks as he said it, but tried to rationalize that that might be due to the temperature of the pool and not me.

“I’m sorry I...I didn’t think you...uh...I didn’t think that…” stumbling over how silly everything sounded I just blurted out the next thing that came to mind. “Just turn around so I can get in. I can’t remove my towel if you are watching!”

Nodding, he moved away from the wall and turned around. “Just let me know when I can turn around.

Waiting a moment to make sure he wasn’t going to pull anything, I slowly unwrapped the towel and let it fall to the ground before crouching down and slinking into the water, a soft moan escaping my lips at how warm and relaxing the water was. Covering my mouth hoping he hadn’t heard, I stared at his back a few moments wondering if I should tell him he could turn around. 

As my eyes traveled over the lean but well defined muscles of his shoulders that I knew could easily toss me anywhere he wanted, and down the back I suddenly had a strong urge to rake so hard with my nails I drew blood, I realized him turning around now would make me die of embarrassment and worry. 

Ducking so only my head was above water, I creeped towards him only rising when I was a foot away. Tentative, scared, and nervous of being rejected, I reached my hand out to touch him only to shrink back in hesitation. 

As if reading my thoughts, he interjected my thoughts.

“Is everything ok? Can I turn around yet? It’s a little cold above water.”

Panicking, I did the only thing I could think of doing. Lurching forward I pressed into his back; my naked chest against his back and my arms tucked neatly against my body as my cheek rested at the base of his neck where it met his shoulders.

“Please. Don’t turn around. Not yet.” There was a tremble in my voice.

“$Name are you ok? Did something happen?”

Half shaking my head against his back I drag a response out. “No, nothing. It’s just...I’m scared Daddy.”

I could feel his body tense at the use of the word as he took a sharp intake of breath. Seconds passed and I subconsciously pressed harder into him; the swell of my breast almost completely flattened against his solid frame.

Eventually he asked, “What are you afraid of?”

Turning my head so my forehead rested in between his shoulder blades as my chin tucked in, I quietly answered, “I’m scared you will get bored of me because I am inexperienced and such a burden. You have been nothing but kind but I am not like the other girls. I don’t know how to please you and even if I did I’m terrified my inexperience would frustrate you.”

“$Name I…”

“Just shut up and listen!” I bark without thinking but barrel on knowing if I don’t get it out I never will. “I didn’t believe you actually wanted to be with me. Hell I didn’t even think you took me calling you Daddy seriously, since I didn’t even realize I wanted you to take it seriously. I just wanted someone to save me that day and make things all better. I know you weren’t interested in me. I know I didn’t have a snowball's chance in hell. So that makes me worry that this is just some fetish you are working through and not something you actually want to pursue. That once this trip is over you will discard me and find something or someone else to fill that void.”

Pausing for breath I sniffled not even realizing I had begun crying.

“Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have thought of being involved with someone older than me let alone my teacher and team member, but that day you saved me I wanted nothing more than to run into your arms and stay there forever. Your kind eyes and your soft gentle voice...it felt like the safest thing to me and I didn’t want to be anywhere else; at least not anywhere else that didn’t also have you.”

For several minutes we stood like that; me crying into his back and him standing there supporting me like he always did until the tears stopped. When the tears finally stopped, he turned around and wiped the remaining ones from my eyes before taking my breath away.

“If we are being honest I also didn’t realize the impact your words would have on me. Though I know it didn’t seem like it, I had harbored feelings for you for quite some time though I knew I couldn’t express them. Those feelings were finally cemented the night I caught you in your room late calling my name as you played with yourself. As my body responded to your moans and strangled cries when my name crossed your lips as I crouched outside your window, I knew I could no longer stay away from you. 

Cupping my cheek in his hand, he continued. “I remember the day you first entered the leaf village. You had gotten permission to train under the Hokage in medical ninjutsu since you had shown a mild aptitude for it. Though it wasn’t your strongest trait you were determined to find a way to meld it with your wind chakra to create a sort of group chakra heal. Admiring your tenacity and curious about your talent I began watching you during your training only to realize not long after I was no longer watching out of curiosity.” 

Placing his forehead against mine he closed his eyes. “I wish I had had the courage to tell you sooner, but I didn’t. I was a coward who thought there wasn’t a snowball's chance in hell you would want anything to do with me. Yet here we are.” His eyes opened then and locked on mine. “And all I want to do is be with you in every sense of the word.”

That’s when he bent down, his hands cupping my ass before lifting me up and pulling my legs around his hips. “I’m a selfish man, $Name. I brought you here because I wanted you all to myself so I could take all of your important firsts so there was no way you could ever want to leave me. I know it’s crazy but I was and still am desperate.” 

Heading towards the edge of the pool I wrap my arms around his neck for stability not worrying that I'm completely exposed to him right now.

“I am serious, though.” His voice is completely sincere with no hint of teasing as he steps out of the pool with me in his arms; our bodies dripping all over the floor as he takes me inside and lays me down on the futon where his body remains parallel above mine. “I want all of your firsts. I’ll kill anyone who tries to take them from me.”

There is a slight fear now in his eyes like he truly is terrified I will reject him.

“Kakashi I...I don’t want anyone else to...do that. I don’t even know if I’m ready...for all that.” My face turned more and more red as I thought about it.

Silence falls between us as Kakashi searches my eyes for any hint that I might be lying. Eventually, they soften and he presses his forehead against mine. “I won’t rush you, but I want you to trust that when you are ready I want to show you and experience all of it with you. There is nothing I want more than to experience all of our pleasure and pain together.” Lifting a hand and shifting all his weight to one side, Kakashi places his hand on my bare chest above my heart, an act that causes me to gasp and whine slightly as his palm brushes against my nipple which I had forgotten was completely exposed, as well as the rest of me.

“Mmmn Kakashi…” Then my eyes look down and embarrassment and shock cross my face. “Kakashi what are you…” 

He looks down then and even his face turns bright red as he yanks his head up. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean...I didn’t even pay attention to the fact you were...I mean we were...please don’t be angry.” Then he smiles that disarming smile and I yank at the futon covering myself with as much as I can that he doesn’t have pinned down. 

“I told you I wasn’t ready yet!” Mortified I try to burrito myself in the blanket but only succeed in covering my face and right breast leaving my legs, hips and torso naked. 

With eyes wandering, Kakashi takes in the peachy pink flush of my skin as he memorizes all the curves of my body that are visible. 

“You know $Name you really have a beautiful body. I wish you would let me look at it.”

“YOU SEE IT EVERY TIME YOU SEE ME CLOTHED! WHY DO YOU NEED TO SEE IT NAKED!”

Taking the corner of the blanket that is covering my face he gently pulls it back until I am looking into his beautiful garnet eyes again.

“Because I want to see all of you every time I see you.” 

Yanking the blanket back so it covers my face and breast again all I say is, “No.”

Sighing Kakashi collects his thoughts and then says the one thing he had been too nervous to say until now. “What if I told you Daddy wanted to see all of his beautiful little girl and it made him very sad that she would hide herself from him?”

I bit my lip as the shudder that traveled down my body when he referenced me as Daddy’s little girl. I felt the heat in my body rise and moisture collect in between my legs. 

“Please sweetheart. Daddy just wants to tell you and show you just how beautiful you are to him in every way possible.”

I whine then, my willpower gone as Kakashi pulls the blanket back a second time; his kind eyes catching mine as his hand releases the blanket to place his thumb on my lips so he can caress the bottom one. 

“That’s my girl. Thank you for not hiding anymore.”

Blushing, I reply softly, “You are welcome Daddy. Do you really think I am that beautiful?”

Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Kakashi slides up to me parting my legs with the hand that had been on my lip as he slides between them; our faces dangerously close causing my breathing to become heavy.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” 

That’s when he leaned into me and captured my lips; my eyes staring at the closed eyes of the man I loved as he stole my breath.

To say I had never kissed a guy was not a lie after what Kakashi and I shared. Though my lips had locked with at least two other boys in my vain attempts to have boyfriends that never lasted, those incidents were nothing like the passion held within Kakashi’s lips as he sucked in my bottom lip to nibble on it before crashing against mine again. Only separating for a gasp of air, Kakashi’s soft but firm kiss demanded my attention and when I seemed distracted, he stuck his tongue between my teeth and captured mine dancing with it as I moaned into his lips over and over again.

When he finally pulled back, I was breathing heavily and feeling light headed.

“You are even beautiful and breathless. It makes me want to continue to take your breath away.” 

Turning my head in embarrassment, I cover my face with my arm. “That’s not fair Kakashi. You can’t keep saying those things. I don’t know how to respond and you will think that I don’t care about you when that isn’t true.”

That’s when I feel a pinch on my stomach and I squeal throwing my arm from over my eyes as I stare at Kakashi who is leaning above the place that stings from his teeth pinching it. “Keep that up and Daddy will have to punish you. I won’t tolerate you thinking that.” Sliding back up my torso he captures my lips again but this time the kiss is sweet and soft. “You don’t get to decide how I enjoy you. You only get to decide what you are willing to let me do.”

That’s when he hesitates before leaning down and placing a kiss on my neck; his tongue darting out to lick the spot his lips pressed against before kissing me again.

Biting my lip I’m unable to control the slight rise of my hips as a wave of pleasure washes down my body as his lips kiss the vital spots on my neck. 

“Will you let me show you all of my feelings tonight?”

His next kiss is lower; his body shifting down mine slightly though nothing but his lips touch any other part of me.

“Kakashi I…”

That’s when his deep husky voice reverberates in my ear as his slick lips brush my earlobe, “Kakashi isn’t asking. Daddy is and Daddy wants to show his little girl all the secrets of her garden.”

  
To read more of my works please visit me [here.](http://creativefandoms.com)


	2. Please and Thank You Daddy

I can feel fluid spurt out of my exposed pussy at the depth of implications behind his words as his desire hits me full force. Letting my head fall back, my chest rises and falls in deep heavy breaths as I try to focus on anything but the one thing I don’t want to resist but also fear. 

My eyes begin to tear more from the stress of it all than from fear. “But I’m scared. I don’t want you to think less of me because I can’t be what you want or make you feel the way you deserve.”

His lips fall on my neck right at my jugular kissing softly before they part and his teeth clamp around the width of my exposed neck; his canines poking into my major arteries causing waves of fear filled desire to shoot straight towards my clit. 

I whine for a moment but refuse to move until his teeth release and his lips kiss under my jaw. “I will never hurt you nor will I let anyone hurt you. Trust me. You can always trust me. I’ll always protect you.” 

As his words soothe me his hands come to rest on my thighs where they rest without moving. My lip quivers and I tuck my hands against my chest not knowing where to put them and not wanting him to stare at my breasts that somehow feel inadequate. 

My mind begins to spiral into a dark place of self loathing while battling the distracting contact of Kakashi’s lips as they trail down my neck, his sudden words snap me back to the present moment so all my attention focuses on him.

“Do you not like me kissing you?” His lips have stopped just a hair's breadth from my neck as he asks the question.”

Attempting to look at him from the corner of my eyes since my face is still turned from him, I hesitantly respond, “No, of course not. I actually...like it a lot. Maybe even too much.” That’s when a sickly sweet scent wafts by and I instantly turn red realizing it’s the scent of my slick pussy begging for attention. 

I can hear Kakashi take in a deeper breath than necessary and the mortification of him breathing in that scent makes me want to drown myself in the pool. Wanting nothing more than to close my legs and cover myself with the blanket, I close my eyes. This can’t be happening.

“Do you want me to stop?” 

I can tell the question is forced and not even remotely related to anything he wants to do, but being the gentleman he is, he asks.

Pursing my lips I hesitate. “Kakashi I...I just…”

“Would it be better if you touched me instead?”

The question caught me so off guard, I stared at him in confusion that quickly turned to shame when I saw the pained look on his face.

“I’m sorry Kakashi, it’s all my fault I…”

He grabbed my hand and placed it at his heart which was beating so fast under his skin I was sure it was going to burst out of his chest at any second.

Not giving me a chance to respond, he holds my hand there before removing it and placing it on his cheek.

“I’m not going to lie and say I don’t want to ravage every inch of your body every hour of every day I have been with you since we confessed, but acting on that isn’t what will make you trust me or want to be with me. It won’t make you believe I care or want to be with you. So here I sit, naked, painfully erect, battling insanity at how close you are without clothes on and the only thing I really want is to either touch you or have you touch me.”

Turning his face into my palm he mumbles, “I’m starving $Name. I need all of your love and attention and I won’t do anything that jeopardises that.”

Embarrassed by much of what he said, I can’t help but melt at the sincerity of his words as he brushes his lips across my palm. Setting my mouth I steel myself. 

Put up or shut up right?

Looking into his eyes I take a leap of faith. “Promise me you won’t hurt me.”

Looking at me with the same intensity, he gives me his word. “I will never hurt you.”

Resigning myself I look at him shyly with clear hesitation in my eyes, “Daddy, please touch me.”

And just like that the soft loving eyes turned predatory as Kakashi moved forward abruptly to capture my lips; one hand coming up to cradle my head while the other trailed feather light touches down my neck and across my shoulder. 

Moaning into his mouth, I shudder as his fingers slide over my shoulder to trace down my back. Arching slightly as his fingers reach the curve of my lower back, my breath catches as a low moan escapes Kakashi’s lips at the feel of my body pressing into his with the lightest of touches. 

“So responsive. Makes Daddy want to not take his time just so I can make your body mine with every lick and caress.” He speaks against my lips biting my lower one before trailing a quick line of kisses down my neck and across my collar bone which makes my body tense up and my hands to reach out to grip his shoulders. 

“Such claws. Shall we see if you know how to use them?” 

Leaning me back so the hand at my lower back supports me, Kakashi kisses a spot at the center of my breast above the nipple before tilting his head sideways and taking my breast into his mouth; his tongue teasing the areola until the bud has hardened enough for him to suck on it. 

Unprepared for the pleasure I feel as his tongue stokes my nipple, I dig my nails into his shoulder until little droplets of blood form at my fingertips. 

Releasing my breast, Kakashi nips at the underside before turning his attention to the other nipple completely unphased he is bleeding at the shoulders. This time he only wraps his lips over the bud itself sucking hard until it becomes erect. With it standing fully erect he swirls his tongue around the areola caressing just enough of the nipple on each pass that my body tenses in anticipation; my groans of protest falling on deaf ears. 

With both nipples hard, Kakashi carefully straightens me out; his mouth closing around the sensitive nerves and tendons under my jaw with just enough force I cry out in a mixture of surprise and arousal. 

Savoring my response he inquires, “Have you ever been touched like this by a man? His lips coming back to mine as he kisses me.. 

Pulling back I catch enough breathe to squeak out, “No, not like this,” before his lips are on mine again. Smiling against them he asks, “I didn’t think so. Do you like the way Daddy touches you?”

Blushing as I try to turn my head I nod yes. 

“Good. Do you want Daddy to touch you in other places? Maybe places only you would touch?” 

My mind suddenly pulls up the image of Kakashi kneeling in front of me with his face in my cunt as he eats me out standing and I groan deep in the back of my throat before I can catch myself. 

“Sounds like my little princess has been having dirty thoughts about what Daddy could do to her. Does she want to show Daddy where he touched her when she was daydreaming?” 

My face is on fire and I desperately try to think of something else but his arms around my body and his lips on my skin make it impossible to think or want anything else.

In frustration I reach my hands up and dig them in his soft white hair trying to only think of now.

With a voice whose intensity rumbles like distant thunder, Kakashi muses, “By your response I think Daddy knows exactly what his little girl wants. But just to make sure, let’s go inch by inch.”

Laying me down gently, I close my eyes but keep my hands digging into his scalp as his lips press first against my neck; his hands planted on the floor at either side of me. 

“Was this where you wanted daddy to touch you when you were alone?” 

“Hmm Mmmm.” Is all I can muster as I try to keep myself from dying from embarrassment. 

Shifting down slightly, Kakashi moves his lips to my collar bone. “What about here?” 

I reply again the same; my hands gripping the hair at the base of his head.

Shifting down once again, Kakashi kisses my right nipple before sucking it between his lips causing me to give a sharp cry as the familiar sting of pleasure floods me. 

“Was it here? Or maybe...here?” He asks before his lips travel to my right nipple where he does the same.

“Mnnnn no. Not there.” I moan out as the unabused nipple hardens and aches when his lips separate from it. 

“I see. We are running out of places, aren't we princess?” 

I can’t respond. It’s taking everything I have just to focus on breathing instead of showing his face between my legs like I desperately want to. I’m still unsure he would actually want to do that let alone have me try to force him to. Kakashi isn’t the man you force to do anything. 

Sliding down again, he places a kiss just under my navel which makes me whimper at how close he is to the place I want him to be. 

“Is this it?” His voice is slightly teasing and I can feel his eyes on me which mortified me even more since I don’t know if I could keep my sanity looking at him with this face that close to my core. 

“No. That’s not it.” My voice is breathy and my body begins to squirm. 

“Hmmm.” Shifting down one final time he places his hands on my thighs and I can feel the soft currents of his breathing on my inner thighs as his face lowers between my legs. Biting my lips I whimper, my hips starting to tilt up ready to receive him only to be denied as face pulls away and his right hand takes my left leg and pressed it down to meet my right before he plants a kiss on my ass. 

“This must be it. Is this where you wanted Daddy to touch?”

My body screams in frustration as my pussy begins to ache painfully. 

“No, Daddy, not there either.” My voice, now a strained frustrated sound. 

“Well, Princess, I’m not sure what you want if you don’t tell me.” That’s when his hand tucks under my inner thigh on the left side and gently pulls it away from the right, spreading me open before planting a kiss on the inside.

“You know Daddy can’t kiss it and make it better if he doesn’t know where it hurts.” 

I can feel the insistent stare coming from his eyes and the need in his request that he won’t back down from. Opening my eyes that have begun to water at the corners from frustration at myself for not just being honest and getting it over with, I lift my head to look at him.

His cheek is pressed to my thigh and his eyes are locked on mine. They aren’t cruel or judgemental just clear and slightly pleading as if he too is frustrated even in the pleasure he might be taking from teasing me. 

“Please $Name be a good girl for Daddy and tell him where to touch you so he can make you feel even better than you imagined he would.” 

I want it. I want it so very badly but I’m too scared to be rejected if I ask. Leaning my head back against the floor my lip begins to quiver and my eyes tear.

Kissing my thigh a little lower, Kakashi gives words of comfort. “Please don’t cry. I told you I won’t hurt you. I just want to make you feel like you don’t have to hide what you want from me.” 

He kisses again even lower placing him half way down my inner thigh. I groan and reach for his hair again. “Daddy?” 

He kisses lower. “Yes princess?” 

“Please Daddy, don’t stop, you are almost there.” 

Kissing me lower so his lips hit right at the crease where my leg meets my pelvis he asks one final time, “Was that it?”

“No. Not yet. Just a little bit lower. It should be…right between my legs.” 

I thought I would die. At first from the embarrassment but then from the euphoric pleasure at feeling Kakashi’s lips surround mine as he French kissed my pussy, his tongue parting my lips to delve into my warmth before pulling out and licking my bud. 

Then as quickly as it happened, his lips were gone and I found myself looking up at him between my legs as he waited for me to acknowledge what he had done.

“Was that the spot you wanted me to touch when you were alone? 

“Yes Daddy, It was.” I couldn’t muster anything else.

“Would you like me to touch it some more?” That’s when he breaks eye contact and drops his head slightly to part my slit with his tongue again before caressing my over sensitive clit as he raises his eyes to look at me. 

Crying out I whine. “Please Daddy, that’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair?” 

“You teasing me. Please don’t tease me Daddy, I want…” I slam my lips shut and breathe in and out heavily from my nose.

“What do you want princess? Daddy wants to hear exactly what you want.” Just the tip of his warm tongue traces lazy, slow circles around my clit before grazing over it making me gasp and jerk. 

Knowing i can't take it anymore, I cave. “I want Daddy to keep touching my clit just like he did when I fantasized it in bed alone but only…” 

I stop and Kakashi takes the full flat of his tongue and licks me from anus to clit. “But what?”

With tears streaming down my face I let it all out. “But I want him to do it and like it. I want to fee him devour me and I want to know he never wants to do it or anything like it to anyone else ever again.” 

There is silence a moment as neither of us speaks, Kakashi lists stokes his nose up and down my thigh.

Unable to accept the potential of his rejection, I beg, “Please Daddy. Please I…”

I don’t get to finish. Instead my mouth opens in a silent cry and my back arches as Kakashi links his arms under my hips and pulls me into his face. With my pussy seeping in front of him, turned on by both the humiliation and his touch, he begins licking and sucking like a man starved. 

Swirling his tongue over my bud he then sucks it in and nurses on it before releasing it and sucking on the bottom of my folds. When my cries get to frequent he slides from my pussy to my ass and then teases my anus which begins to pucker and clam shell in anticipation of penetration. 

Once my breathing has calmed, Kakashi brings his tongue back to my clit and slowly caresses it as one hand reaches up to tease my nipple. 

Unable to take all the stimulation I bring my legs up and pinch his head between them thinking that will force him to pull back and give me a break; a miscalculation that only spurs him on. 

Pulling back slightly Kakashi nips at my thighs forcing them open before looking up at me. “Does that mean Daddy’s little girl wants to feel even better?”

“Please Daddy, It’s too much I…”

Once again I am rendered speechless as Kakashi dips his head down between my legs and stimulates my clit but this time his hand slides from under my thigh so his fingers can tease the entry of my slit. 

I feel like a wanton whore as soon as his fingers slide over my slit and his pad pushing in just slightly. Groaning and pressing down, I try to encourage his finger to penetrate further. 

I can hear the arousal in his voice as he asks, “Do you like it when my fingers play with your pussy Princess? Do you want my fingers inside you as I lick you and play with your nipple?”

“Yes! Please Daddy. Please don’t stop.”

Sucking on my clit and twisting my nipple Kakashi slides two fingers into my tight slit before turning his hand palm up and rubbing his bent fingers against my distended G-Spot.

I lose complete control. I can feel the wet heat of my juices cover his hand and the slurping sounds of his lips trying to drink it off my folds as his hand slurps in and out of my wetness. 

“Daddy, I think I’m...I’m going to cum very soon. I can’t hold it.” I lift my head to look at him; my face flushes my breathing heavy, my body wanting more while feeling like it’s going to explode. 

“Cum for me than princess, like the good beautiful girl you are so Daddy can see you orgasm just for him.” 

His speed increases then as he pumps his hand into my pussy his fingers deftly massaging my core until the world explodes and my walls clamp around his hand. 

It was the one time through the whole thing that I screamed his name.

The whole orgasm was shorter than I expected but Kakashi didn’t stop licking and cleaning me until all of the sweetness was gone. When I was all clean and my body had stabilized, Kakashi pulled back from between my legs and rose; walking to my side before running his knuckles lovingly over my face. 

“Such a good girl. You did such a good job and were so brave. I know it was hard but I peomiseit gets easier from here on out.”

That’s when he scoops me in his arms and carries me back out into the pool where he sits down, tucking himself against his chest, and places me in his lap so my back rests against his chest. 

We sit there several minutes as my body relaxes and my eyes start to droop. When my head starts bobbing, Kakashi picks me up, takes me inside, lays me down, dries me off and then tucks me into the futon; the last thing I hear after he kisses my forehead is, “I will never let you or or anyone else have you. I love you $Name. Sleep well.” 

Then my eyes close and drift off to sleep as I yawn the words, “Thank you Daddy. I love you too.”

  
  



	3. Lip Service |Sub¡Kakashi x Dom!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene: 
> 
> Blindfold him and have him pleasure you with his lips and tongue while you are in a seated position. Use [ ] to signal to him when he should try something new.

I loved the moments when I got to dominate Kakashi. There was something about an apex predictor willingly doing my bidding that aroused me like no other. It was even better when I knew he like it.

A delicate balance between indulgence and supplication, my dominance over Kakashi provided him with the pleasure of having me ask shamelessly for what I wanted without being too much inside my own head “forcing” him to take the lead.

So, combining my favorite things to do (orgasm denial and limited mobility) and his favorite thing to torment me with (oral sex) I bound him to an evening of pleasuring me slowly and completely until we both couldn’t stand it.

Dressed in my birthday suit with a leather triple cock and ball strap dangling from a chain leash in one hand. a hog tie and cuff set in my other, and a blindfold on my head like a bandana I walk into the bedroom where Kakashi lay naked reading.

Saying nothing until I stand next to him, I ask in the silkiest tone possible, “You ready Daddy?”

Letting the book fall to his chest, he looks up into my eyes though I know his periphery has already taken me all in.

“You really do enjoy this don’t you?”

A playful question, but I still answered. “That’s right. Now get up and kneel in front of me so I can properly collar you.”

Though he gave no response except to comply, his pupils dilated rapidly and I could swear the red of his eye got a brighter shade of red. Partially erect in stature I place the objects in my hands on either side of him before reaching up to take his budding erection into my hands.

“What a good boy. You know how much I enjoy feeling you get hard before I lock your pleasure down with a few restraints.”

“This is about pleasing you, isn’t it?” Snarky, but suggestively hot his remark makes my clit ache briefly in anticipation.

“You are correct it is.” My voice a slight hum as fingers wrap around his rapidly tightening balls so I can tug on them in a milking fashion as the fingers of my other hand encircle his momentarily limp flesh before each stroke back and forth molds the soft flesh into a rock hard rod.

“Look at how hard you are. If I didn’t know any better I would say you wanted this more than you let on.”

His lack of response is encouraging. It means he is focusing on staying in control and not allowing my taunts to distract him. Continuing to stroke up and down his taught shaft with feather light touches a few more moments, I remove my fingers from his balls and take hold of the cock leash.

Bringing the open leather straps to the base of his cock, I remove my fingers and gently side it under lining it up with the length of his shaft and the start of his scrotum. Wanting to ensure extra teens ion from the start, I fasten the three straps around his length securely so there is no room to slide up and down his length before tucking the last strap behind his sack and fastening it.

Not leaving a lot of wiggle room, I savor the slight sound at the back of his throat that indicates the straps had successfully tugged on the skin and were stretching his balls with some discomfort.

Dropping the chain to the floor. I ground tied him before reaching up and removing the blindfold from my head.

“Any last words before I take your sight away?” My voice is a challenge and a tease.

His gaze never wavering, his only reply is, “I do not need to see you to give you more pleasure than you can handle.”

It’s my turn to focus and not give away just how much his words affected me. Smirking to hide my desire I say, “famous last words” before sliding the blindfold over his head to cover his gorgeous eyes.

With him immobile on principle, I pick up the hog tie and the end of the leash. Reeling in the chain only enough that he could step off the bed and walk behind me without issue, I gave a gentle tug signaling my desire for him to get up and follow.

From that moment on he was not to speak. I could but he was only allowed to use his mouth for one thing: pleasure me without words. We walked the few steps to the bed slowly using only the constant pressure I kept on the leash as I moved it left and right to indicate where I wanted him to go. Once at the foot of the bed I dropped the chain and ground tied him again before walking around to the head of the bed and removing my back rest pillow from my side.

Making sure my steps were quiet and the only sounds in the room was the pillow as it slid across the supima cotton sheets, I made my way slowly to stand in front of him. Positioning the Pillow where I anticipated I would need it, walked around to stand behind him; the hog tie still in my hand.

Part of me wanted to place a hand on his shoulder and press him down to get him to kneel, but part of the eroticism in that was lost because his back was facing me. Instead, I just commanded it.

"Kneel."

Without question or defiance he did as I commanded coming to a kneeling position so his legs from the knees down were behind him and his ass rested on his calves; his hands still resting at his sides.

Kneeling down myself, I place the first tie on his left ankle making sure it is tight enough to be a snug fit. When I moved to the right I smiled slightly. He had separated his legs the exact distance needed to make the binding tight but not require him to move and break the air of submission. This was not an educational session after all.

Wrapping my fingers lovingly around his ankle, I fastened the second tie belting it into place snugly before reaching forward and collecting his right wrist.

I was such a sucker for intimacy. In truth I would have thrown all this away just to link my fingers in his and have him lay me on my back as he slowly and lovingly made love to me; my hands caressing down his back as my leg wrapped around his hips. Forcing that though from my mind, I tightened the buckle enough to pinch his flesh before letting it slide into place snugly.

With his ankles and one wrist now secured, I reached forward and took up his left wrist in the same fashion before securing it to the last cuff. With his securely hog tied, leaving his only way to move shuffling on his knees, I walked around to the front where I reached forward and took the chain from the base of his still very erect cock making sure to graze the base slightly with my fingers before running them down the length of the chain.

With the leather handle at the end in hand, I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned into the back pillow so my body was at a one hundred and thirty degree angle. Situated, I tugged sharply once letting him know I was ready.

What I loved about Kakashi was no two situations were ever the same. He never started the same, he never did the same exact things, and he never disappointed me only surprised me. Today was no exception.

Shuffling forward, he came to rest between my spread thighs; his eyes staring up at me. Even though I knew he couldn't see me he still looked into my eyes. Parting his lips slightly, he tilted his head sideways and waited. 

Cheeky bastard was bold. Smirking, I partially indulged his request for a kiss by bringing my head down so my lips could brush against his. As they descended down to his, all I could see was the clear steel grey of his right as the red of his left simmered with a dormant heat. The closer I got, the harder it was not to get sucked into falling against him and letting him ravish me, his eyes were just that intoxicating. Closing my eyes briefly just to clear my head, I let my lips ghost against his, the tip of my tongue peeking between them to moisten the plush surface of his lightly.

Pulling back, I open my eyes and brought my free hand up to gently clasp his chin which I guide closer to me. As if he can taste the very air around me giving him a sixth sense able to map my body using the unseen energy it emits, he takes over and leans in to place his lips perfectly on my jaw so his can kiss down its length before nipping at the sensitive flesh where my jaw meets my neck.

Humming slightly I try to stay focused on what he is doing and not the thought of his taught body straining to reach my flesh as his muscles quake slightly while they fight the tension he is bound by.

Being a patient man even as aroused a he was, he slid his lips down the right side of my neck kissing, sucking, nipping the flesh interchangeably; the sounds of my short gasps and the air being sucked through my teeth the only things that broke the silence against the slight tinkling of his chains.

Shifting backwards but not relinquishing the spell he cast on my barren flesh, Kakashi arches his back slightly and shifts smoothly backwards so his lips can begin to travel down my décolletage towards my breasts.

Making sure I savor every second, I move my right hand out to the right making sure the chain is taught so I can give a sharper tug at a moments notice. Taking the hint, Kakashi makes sure his trail of kisses follows the swell of my breast bye reverse orbiting it making sure not to come close to the nipple that remains soft but gained some sensitivity to surrounding air movements.

When his lips have reached the underside, he tilted his head sideways and nestled his lips under the meatiest part before opening them wider and sucking on the skin hard enough to give it a hickey. Taking a sharp intake of breath, I leaned back slightly giving him more room which in turn gives him a larger surface to cover.

Spreading his knees slightly to distribute his weight easier as he bends more into me, he brings his tongue to the now bruised flesh and licks from the base of my breast to the halfway point where my areola is. Over and over in long slow strokes he licks the area encompassing and surrounding the wound before nipping at the base of my areola and retreating to kiss the rest of the rotation towards my abdomen.

Letting him finish but unamused that my nipple is erect and aching after that last stunt, I pull the chain up and to the right suggesting his head needs to come back to center. The hitch in his breath makes me bite my lip and I can feel the moistening of my slit as my body becomes aroused enough to show my desire.

Nuzzling the inside swell of my cleavage softly so the pliant flesh of my breast ripples, he lifts his head, his warm breath caressing my skin instead of his lips, and positions himself above the small, tight mound.

Suddenly hyper aware, my breathing has become heavier. I try to focus on remaining calm. Unfortunately, Kakashi has other plans. Bringing the tip of his nose to the base of my nipple, he traces counter clockwise circles that rotate out and in gradually from the nipple so he can tease the flesh and tighten the areola without laying his lips on the bud itself.

Leaning back farther to make the skin as taught as possible, I focus on my breath which with the taught skin causes the rotations to veer off course periodically so his nose brushes against the nipple instead of rotating past it.

Moaning slightly, I give him a small amount of satisfaction. "Daddy, don't be cruel."

Unable to speak, his only response is to dart out his tongue and swipe it across the aching bud briefly so I gasp. Arching my back, he capitalizes on the upward motion to rise slightly on his knees and envelop my entire areola with his lips before contracting them around the bud while his tongue teases the end.

Unable to control the involuntary action that occurs, My hands reach up and tangle in his hair; my hands sliding across the silken locks as the chain jerks suddenly and a pained grunt escapes around my nipple making me release the hand that holds the chain from his head to rest it on his cheek as I wince slightly. Sorry, but also not, I pull him into me not giving him any other choice but to nurse my nipple.

Shifting slightly, he sets in to the attentive ministrations I crave. Full tongue licking, hard sucking, careful biting, and tongue swirling all in a continuous interchange of pleasure and pain until my nipple feels raw, Kakashi plays with the bud.

When I can take it no more, I move the chain to the other hand and extend it pulling his cock right so he knows to move to the other breast. Sucking hard with the nipple between his teeth, he pulls my breast with him until he releases it suddenly letting it flop back I place sore and prickling from the cold air now surrounding it.

Wasting no time, he latches onto the other covering the unmarred flesh with numerous small hickies, slow to recede teeth marks and kisses making me gasp, whine and squirm before taking my nipple between his lips.

Never the same scenario twice.

Mostly sucking hard and licking on this one, he kneads the flesh using the suction from his lips to redden the flesh and make it tender. When it has become far to sensitive for his abuse, I pull at the chain until his face is directly between my breasts. Keeping the chain in hand, I place my hand on his crown and press down suggesting I now want him to begin his descent elsewhere.

Removing my hand, I lean back and recline against the pillow content to savor his kisses as they travel down my abdomen. Peppering its surface from left to right, Kakashi covers my stomach with gentle kisses until his lips come to rest on my right pelvic bone.

Nipping at my hip, I decide to take pity on him and brace my hands on the bed to allow me to rise. Though I love the idea of his body straining to pleasure me, I do not want him in unnecessary pain as he is bound in one position too long. Leaning forward to rise, I am met with a sharp nudge to the stomach with his forehead as he almost knocks the wind out of me pushing me back against the pillow.

Capitalizing on my lack of balance, he bends down and nips at the flesh of my inner thigh enough that I know he isn't being playful. He wants me to raise my legs. Scooting backwards slightly, I spread and raise my legs allowing him to slip in underneath them so my feet can either rest on his shoulders or over them.

Knowing full well I hate my legs being touched with anything but his hands, he doesn't waste time kissing up and down them. Instead he kisses up and down the depression created from my outer lip meeting my pelvis as it leads into the crease that traces my sex. Kissing first up one side and then the other, crossing over my pussy without touching it, he worships the skin that leads to my greatest pleasurer without indulging.

I can feel the juices begin seeping from my pussy as it readies itself for his touch and though I now crave it more than anything, I focus on my breathing and force myself to wait.

Able to clearly smell and almost taste my desire, Kakashi breathes in deeply of the sickeningly sweet scent of my arousal. Knowing how much I want it, he bends over and extends his tongue to lap of the juices that have slid down my parenium and over my anus; his tongue starting at my anus and licking upward stopping right before my entrance to repeat over and over again.

My anus puckers and clam shells, my core spasms but I keep my legs up and spread pretending do the best of my lucid ability to not want him as badly as I do.

Once.

Twice.

Three times he laps at the fluid before placing his tongue at my anus and slipping it inside.

I cant help it. I whine out his name and clench the sheets desperate for either him to penetrate me or eat me. Unable to do one and unwilling to do the other just yet, he removes his tongue and brings it to my lower lips before slipping it in between the folds to lick up the inner left side first before doing the same to the right.

Reaching up and grabbing my breasts hard I harshly pinch my nipples wanting some other stimulation that will take my mind off of the torment he is putting me through.

Sensing my distress and not willing to let me take matters into my own hands, he gives me what I crave. The next thing I know my lower lips are around his and his tongue is caressing my clit with quick hard strokes.

Dropping the chain, I dig my fingers into his hair as my back arches and I try to ride his face. "Daddy please, please don't stop."

Slipping his tongue from my clit to my slit he penetrates my core with his tongue sucking the whole area with his lisps before removing his tongue and reapplying it to my engorged clit.

I'm needy, I'm whining. I'm tearing at his hair, I want him to fuck me. I want him to make me cum.

"Fuck you Kakashi. Fuck y-"

The rest I cannot say because his body lunges up mine somehow released from his bonds, and I do mean all of his bonds. His mouth covers mind, one hand tucks under my back to lift me up slightly as the other rips the pillow from underneath me as his foreleg on the beds] bears his weight, before I am pressed underneath him with his cock poised at my entrance.

"No my dear, fuck you."

Then I am screaming in pleasure as my walls wrap around his rock hard cock as he sheaths it entirely in my core. Wanting him, needing him, my lips kiss and suck on his as my fingers find his hand and link us together. 

Though his entry was rough his execution was gentle. Sliding in and out smoothly he bottoms out with each thrust making sure he stays deep inside me each time. Wanting to feel all of him, I pull my knees up as high as they can go alongside him without compromising his entry point and close my eyes wanting to just fee everything and nothing all at the same time.

Sensing my shift in desire, he pumps a little faster moving his kisses to my neck where he can tease the sensitive flesh with his lips and teeth making me moan even more.

Wrapping my arms around him I slide my hands up and down the intricate muscles of his back as I feel both his entry into my body and the strength it takes to contain his desire with each stroke; back muscles straining as he times his thrusts to match my excitement.

Moving my lips to his ear I release him from his trial. "Cum with me Daddy, please?"

Not wasting a second, we are slid up the bed until my head hits the headboard. Bracing for what I know is to come, I grip onto the wooden beams that are evenly spaced and brace as his legs tuck under to raise my hips slightly and his back curves like a bow being drawn as his hands also reach out to grab the headboard.

Then all I can do is accept him with my whole body as he slams into me over and over; our breathing heavy, his stomach muscles constricting as his hips thrust forward and his cock pounds in an out of my clamping walls.

There is no warning. The knot in my stomach grows and then burst as he licks his thumb and then swipes it over my clit timing it with his thrust so I cum hard and fast; his eyes never leaving mine as he watches the ecstasy develop and peak on my face as my orgasm rocks my body.

He is cruel and he is kind. He is hard and he is gentle. He is my light and my dark.

He is everything.

The moment my pussy convulses he loses control and explodes inside me letting the warmth of his pent up seed fill me to the brim before pooling out the base and sides. Having deprived him so much unknowingly I was amazed he didn't have a cramp from all that blockage.

Savoring the feel of body slowing and his eventual shift to collapse on his back before rolling me on top of him, someone keeping himself from slipping out before he was completely limp, he cradles me against him before pulling the blankets from the unused side of the bed over us making us a lovers taco.

Smiling, I kiss his chest and close my eyes. Nothing is better than this. At least not until the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read and you want to show your love outside of AO3 please visit my tumble and show some love using the pinned post. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladyrhey
> 
> You can also connect with me here:
> 
> Discord: Rhey#7536  
> Tumblr: ladyrhey  
> Twitter: lady_rhey  
> Insta: covey_crew  
> Wattpad: lady_rhey  
> Pinterest Rheylia


	4. Spanking | DomKakashi x SubReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for not getting a One-Shot out for this yesterday. I got hit with some really rough news and I just didn’t have the time to pull it together and pump something out so. Here I am trying to make up for it today.

From the moment I woke up, I had an ache between my legs that just wouldn’t go away. In theory, it would have been taken care of had Kakashi been in bed next to me when I awoke but he had deemed it necessary to get up early and train instead. That left me with a rather uncomfortable problem and a lot of time to try to figure out what to do about it. The hard part was neither one of us wanted to masturbate this far into our relationship unless it directly involved the other. Doing it in secret just didn’t do it anymore unless we knew the other person would walk in or was watching so spreading my legs and taking matters into my own hands was off the table.

That’s when I decided to be a little mischievous. Sliding onto my side, I took my phone from the nightstand and began tapping away.

“Hey Daddy, when do you think you will be back? I need your help really badly and if you don’t come soon I’m going to be a very bad girl.”

I have to admit I was surprised when I saw that the message was read within thirty seconds of it being sent but when no response came, I became downhearted. Why wouldn’t he want to rush right home? I’m away better sparring partner in bed than anything he could recreate. Giving it a few more minutes, I gazed down at the phone before shoving it in under the pillow when not even a pending chat bubble appeared showing he was considering something. I’ll just have to do something else.

Rolling over to his side of the bed I grabbed the remote from his nightstand before coming back to center and leaning back into the pillows. Turning the T.V. on I scanned through channels before Ianding on some cheap romance with what I assumed would be cliche plots. Resigning myself to waiting, I watched without really absorbing what was on the screen.

During the couple’s first, kiss, my left hand began sliding up and down my chest absentmindedly before my fingers grazed my nipple. Catching my breath for a second, I realized my mind had started wandering to thoughts of kissing Kakashi which inadvertently aligned with my hand wandering my body for some physical stimulation to accompany the image. Deciding I wanted more even if it didn’t go anywhere, I allowed my hands to wander as they would while I watched the rest of the movie. 

A few scenes later I was pinching my nipples and casually caressing my sex with no real intent to stimulate the clitoris. Knowing full well that if Kakashi came home he would probably literally take it out of my ass, I began inserting the pads of my fingers inside my slit as I watched the two lovers have their first softcore sex scene.

When the movie ended I was inadvertently more turned on than I had intended. Shutting off the T.V. I rolled onto my stomach and tented my body so my ass was up in the air and my cheek and breasts were plastered against the mattress. Spreading my legs, I began awkwardly stroking my thighs with my hands in an attempt to imitate the feel of him behind me. Groaning in frustration, I cursed him. “Damn you Kakashi. Why couldn’t you just come home.” Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine him behind me but my intentions were interrupted by the man himself.

“You really were going to do something naughty, weren’t you? I deliberately didn’t respond on purpose just to see how I would find you once I came home.”

That’s when I felt the palm of his hand gently slide from halfway up my right thigh to the curve of my ass before trailing down my back. 

“Guess I am going to have to make it so you can’t use your hands while I punish you for how bad you have been.”

His hand slaps against the height of my right thigh just below where the cheek began with enough force to leave a five-second sting. Gasping at the unexpected pain, I find myself craving more as the momentary numbness sets in.

Not giving me a chance to recover, he walks towards the head of the bed where he takes my hands in one of his and binds them together with the set of cuffs on a chain that rest on the shelf above the headboard. With my hands bound, he secures the end of the chain to a bracket attached to the frame of the headboard at its base. Taking in the length of the chain I see I have only enough length to stay in place or move up but not move back or far off the bed.

Walking around to the foot of the bed, I hear the slow removal of his clothes as his zippers metallic drawl fills the silence before cloth thumps in a pile on the floor. Refusing it admit it, I bite my lip and try not to let my pussy constrict at the thought of him taking me in a dirty, aggressive way. Anticipating his forceful entry, I am surprised at the gentle touch of his left hand as it comes to rest momentarily on my left ass cheek before gliding in a counter-clockwise fashion over my taut flesh as his tender voice mimics the sweetness in his hands.

“You know how I feel about you pleasuring yourself when I am not around don’t you?”

“I do.” 

The slap that rings out captures the flesh of my ass right at the curve of my cheek causing it to jump upward and the ripples to roll up my spine as he reprimands me. I groan slightly and I can feel the slickness between my pussy lips as moisture begins to collect.

“Clearly you do not because if you did you would have waited patiently instead of trying to do things yourself.”

The hand of my left cheek goes back to stroking counter-clockwise circles over my ass slowly a few times before his right hand comes to rest on the meatiest part of my right cheek. 

Feeling I should try to explain myself, I attempt to speak. “I wasn’t trying to get myself off I was just-”

Both of his hands come in contact with my ass at the same time as he slaps against the lower flesh of both cheeks so part of the back of my thigh gets slapped as well.

Crying out as I grab the sheets, I savor the pain that slowly transitions into a dormant heat as the flesh on both cheeks radiates with the abuse he has given me.

“Daddy, please. I needed you so badly this morning I couldn’t contain myself.”

The hum he emits generates from deep within his chest. “Finally being honest aren’t we?” 

There is a shift of the sheets then as his hands slide from the top of my ass down the plump hot curve of both cheeks to rest at the base where ass meets thigh. Here, his thumbs slide to my pussy lips and spread them open before the soft heat of his tongue slides full length from my clit to my anus.

Unprepared for the contrast in pleasure, my hips buck backward shoving my ass into his face as my teeth clamp down on my forearm which is the only thing they can grasp. Moaning, I spread my legs a little farther apart trying to expose more of my wanton flesh to his ministrations.

Removing his tongue after a second sloppy swipe, he flicks my clit hard causing me to suck in air and whimper. “Don’t get greedy. I only rewarded you a little for your honesty.” 

The sheets shuffle again and his thumbs release my lips but his hands remain on the back of my thighs at the base of my ass. “Now tell me, were you thinking of me as you touched yourself?”

Wanting to have more contact with him but needing to feel a mixture of pleasure and pain, I give a snarky response. “Of course Daddy. I thought about how angry I was that you didn’t respond and toyed with the idea of robbing you of the pleasure of doing it yourself.”

That earned me a hard slap on the right cheek with a hard slap on the left cheek right after making my pussy clench. “Insolent thing. I don’t remember wanting you to be this mouthy unless your mouth was around my cock.”

His hands massaged hard into my ass creating a heat burn of sorts as he pressed the soreness he had just left on the surface into the sensitive plushness that now pulsed with a dull pain. 

“Please Daddy yes, I want more. Tell me how naughty I am. Tell me how I can be a good girl.”

Rock hard now himself, Kakashi kept his left hand on my cheek as he brought his cock to my now dripping slit. “You don’t deserve to be treated kindly for thinking such cruel thoughts. Had you just been a good girl I wouldn’t have had to treat you so roughly.” He brought his head to my slit and pressed the tip in as his left hand rubbed over my ass cheek gently. “Now we have to do things the hard way.”

Pushing the tip in so the whole bulb was sucked into my core, he swirled it around for a moment before pulling it out and sliding it down to my clit where he rubbed it firmly back and forth over the angry bud.

“Now you don’t get what you want. Does that make you happy?”

“No, no Daddy it doesn’t.” I whimper.

“Of course it doesn’t.”

Pulling back from me entirely, he slides off the bed and I can hear him walking to the dresser before he opens and closes a drawer and walks back to the foot of the bed. Soon I hear a squishy sound and then a slick silicone object is slipped into my seeping pussy. A long drawn out moan escapes me as he pushes the dildo deep into my pussy before sliding off the bed and coming to stand beside the bed.

“Now I have to show you what happens to bad girls that don’t listen and get smart with me when I try to educate them.”

Carefully coming up onto the bed so he kneels in front of me, Kakashi reaches down and lifts my head before pulling my chin to his cock.

“Now you have to suck me off while the vibrator I put in your pussy fucks you at the same time I spank you each time you deep throat me.”

Not waiting for my consent or any response from me, my lips are pressed against his head with enough force that I can’t lift my head even if I want to. 

Ready to come while feeling even more pleasure and pain, I open my mouth and slide him all the way in. No sooner had I bottomed out than the slow steady vibration of the dildo begins and the first slap impacts my right cheek. I moan against his cock as I rise ready to take him in again, the slight shift of my body shifting the dildo inside me away from my G-Spot causing me to slide him in faster.

From that moment on the faster I blow him the more rapid his slaps are until my ass is one pass of dull delicious pain that my pussy emanates as it pulses inside me. Knowing I won’t last much longer I tighten my mouth around him much like my pussy would were he inside me signaling my oncoming orgasm. 

“That’s it. Show me how badly you wanted to be punished. Orgasm so hard you can’t swallow and almost choke on my cum as I explode inside your mouth.” His voice is tight and tense signaling he too is at the brink. Clamping down with my pussy and my lips I blow him hard and fast until dark spots cross my vision and I damn near do choke as I orgasm.

Somehow trained on habit, my mouth began to swallow subconsciously letting his seed fill my cheeks as my pussy juices flood over the dildo onto the sheets.

Barely able to register what is around me until I come down from my high I am slow to register the soft gentle strokes of Kakashi’s hands over my back as he stares down at me. Wanting to sit up, I look at my wrists and notice the bindings are gone. Looking up at him he just smiles sweetly and my chest feels warm knowing no matter what pain or pleasure he gives me the one thing I always know is that at the end of the day we will love each other and he will always be there to support me even if I need a little punishment now and again. 


End file.
